


Assist

by hearteating



Category: Letterkenny (TV)
Genre: F/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:35:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22557223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hearteating/pseuds/hearteating
Summary: Kate, Jonesy, and Reilly have a good time.
Relationships: Jonesy/Katy/Reilly (Letterkenny)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 64
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 5





	Assist

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elegantstupidity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elegantstupidity/gifts).



Katy sank back down onto Jonesy's dick with a moan. Her thighs ached in the best way, and she put her hands on his stomach to help push herself back up. One of the benefits of dating a hockey player- Jonesy didn't even blink at the weight, just flexed obligingly and let out a moan of his own as she slid back down.

“Katy,” he said, breathless. “Katy Kat.”

“Use your words, Jonesy,” Katy replied, smiling. Before he could try saying anything else, she leaned down to kiss him and he groaned, pulling her tight to him and fucking her in short, fast thrusts. It was good, it was real good- she was close, so close.

And then Jonesy scrunched up his face and came.

Katy sat up and huffed.

“Really? You couldn't wait like, two minutes?”

Jonesy winced. And winced again as Katy ground down, impatient for the orgasm she could feel slipping away.

“Sorry, Katy Kat.”

“Hey, it's cool.” Reilly's hands slid around her waist to her hips. “Reilly's coming in with the assist.”

He pulled her hips up and back, Jonesey's dick slipping out of her, and Katy barely had time to get her hands back under her so she didn't fall on her face before Reilly's dick pushed in with a noise that would have been hilarious if they weren't fucking right now. 

Katy threw her head back with a moan. When she looked back down, Jonesy was already half asleep.

“Hey.” She slapped his cheek, gently. “Look alive there.”

“Yeah, come on, buddy,” said Reilly. “No nappies until we all get off.”

“Right. Sorry buddy,” Jonesy replied, forcing his eyes back open. Looking up at Katy, he smiled, and brought his hands up to her tits. He squeezed them and played with her nipples, the way he knew she liked.

Katy was back, close to coming between Reilly pounding into her from behind and Jonesy's hands on her tits, and from the sound of Reilly's grunts, he was close too. Jonesy let up for a moment, dragging his hands along her sides to cover Reilly's on her hips. He smiled goofily over her shoulder, and she knew Reilly was giving him the same stupid smile. She would have rolled her eyes, but Reilly gave another thrust and she came, toes curling and warmth flooding her body. Reilly moaned as she clenched around him and thrust two, three more times, hard, before coming himself.

They collapsed on top of Jonesy, who made a complaining noise but didn't bother actually pushing them off or shifting out from under them. It was nice, a Katy sandwich.

Jonesy yawned. Then Reilly. Then Katy. With a sigh, she wriggled out from between them and headed to the bathroom to clean up and pee.

When she got back, Jonesy and Reilly were already asleep, curled toward each other, but with enough space left between them for a small, Katy-sized person. She squeezed in, feeling sleep creeping up on her.

Maybe when the woke up, they'd go for round two.

**Author's Note:**

> Load Code on the Road doesn't apply if you're not on the road, right? Right.


End file.
